


Joining Up Together

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [152]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Other: See Story Notes, Safety List has not been violated, Toon Transformation, consensual body modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: In order to survive the horrors residing in the studio where they once worked, Thomas and Allison team up and undergo a transformation.





	Joining Up Together

"Who do you think she is?"

Allison shrugged. "I know she's not Susie--she and Sammy went on that trip to New York the day before we came here. And they wouldn't come back here for anything, not after how Joey treated them."

"Didn't stop him from trying," Thomas muttered. "He had a bunch of letters all ready to be sent--not just to them, but to Wally, Norman, Shawn, Lacie, and a few others--but I tore them up."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Allison pressed the button marked Level 5. "So they're safe. Good."

"So what are we going to do now? I don't want to die here, but I don't think either of us is getting out of this place."

"Not as we are now, no," Allison agreed. "So I guess there's only one thing to do."

(BATIM)

"Are you sure about this?" Thomas looked down into the giant vat of ink below them. "For all we know, we could end up like Jack, or worse."

"I looked over Joey's notes," replied Allison. "The key aspect is belief--that's why so many of his attempts went wrong. Everything else aside, if we believe..."

Setting down her sword (where did that even come from, anyway?), she approached the edge. "I'll go first, if that helps."

Before Thomas could stop her, she spread her arms and let herself fall forward, landing in the ink with a splash. Fearing the worst, Thomas dove in after her.

_Oh God, please let this work!_

(BATIM)

Within the rushing ink, Allison could feel the ink permeating her body. Her instincts were telling her to try and escape, but she fought the urge, focusing instead on picturing Alice Angel.

Only a moment passed before she felt the change--most notably, a slight decrease in height, a pair of horns emerging from her head, and a slight twinge in her back (Alice's later design included retractable wings). It was strange, but not painful.

As soon as it was done, she swam towards the light, which turned out to be the nozzle of the machine. Upon spilling out onto the floor, she gasped for air.

"Allison!"

Looking up, she saw Thomas, now in the form of Boris, offering her a hand.

"Thanks, Tom," she said, letting him help her up. "How do you feel?"

"Like I'm twenty-something again," he said. "Especially my lungs--all the damage from smoking is just...gone."

Allowing herself a smile, she checked her own reflection. Oddly enough, she didn't look that different from her human self. Sure, she had chalk-white skin, pie-cut eyes, and a pair of horns, but aside from that, it was like she was wearing a costume. Even so, she knew she was a Toon now.

The two of them took a moment to fully regain their bearings. Finally, Allison looked down at her ink-soaked clothes, frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"It's this outfit...it doesn't feel right."

She turned to walk out of the room. "Let's see if we can find something more appropriate."

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of clarity: Wally, Sammy, Susie, Norman, Shawn, and Lacie are all safe. Also, since the transformation was willing, made with benevolent intent, and did not result in them becoming monsters, this doesn't count as a safety list violation.


End file.
